Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{3.300\times 10^{8}} {1.0\times 10^{5}}}$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{3.300} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{8}} {10^{5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 3.30 \times 10^{8\,-\,5}$ $= 3.30 \times 10^{3}$